Poseidon and Tyson go Grocery Shopping
by cpcboy123
Summary: This is a one-shot about Tyson and Poseidon going grocery shopping and what happens to them on their *adventure* Read and Review


**Hey guys. This is a short one-shot about Tyson and Poseidon. If you liked this, you should read my other story:**

** Vince Knight and the Olympians: Rise of Ancients**

**You should also read the stories of this author: B. D. Legan. She has reviewed all my stories and given me advice. Please review and I hope you like this, as it took me a while to come up with the idea for it. **

**-cpcboy123**

* * *

"TYSON!" bellowed Poseidon.

Tyson came running, which took a good amount of time since they were in Poseidon's palace underwater.

"Yes, daddy?" asked Tyson nervously, his eye blinking rapidly.

"It is time to go er,—how do you say it?—grocery shopping. You shall accompany me," said Poseidon, rising out of his throne with his trident in hand.

Tyson's eye widened.

"Me! With daddy Poseidon? Food shopping? Yes! I shall go!" said Tyson, giggling.

Poseidon grabbed his trident and banged it on the floor three times. Suddenly, the water around them seemed to envelop them, and they disappeared.

They appeared in front of the nearest Publix, which was on the water's edge, facing the Hudson River. Tyson's eye was covered by the mist and looked like two eyes now.

Poseidon's trident had transformed into a blue shopping cart, with an Omega (Ω) on one side, and a picture of his trident on the other.

"Here we go," said Poseidon nervously.

"Yay! Tyson food shopping with daddy!" said Tyson, jumping up happily.

Both of them walked into the store. Everyone's head turned. Two guys that were 6 foot 3" walking together wasn't something you saw everyday.

They ignored all the stares and turned to their left, where the produce section was. Poseidon glared at the food, like he wanted to disintegrate it.

"Curse Demeter. What an overabundance of fruits and vegetables! No meat!" Poseidon said angrily.

Suddenly, the lump of cabbage grew arms and legs and lunged at Poseidon. He stuck out his hand and a trident grew out of the shopping cart. He grabbed hit and stabbed the cabbage with it. Poseidon yanked the cabbage off of the tip of his trident and threw it into the shopping cart.

"Fine Demeter!" he said, looking up. "Calm down!"

Tyson walked around and found some potatoes.

"Daddy! Look Daddy! Potatoes! We buy potatoes!" he yelled.

He threw the potatoes in the cart, along with the lonely cabbage that was there already.

They walked out of the produce aisle and walked into the deli. Both of them walked up to the counter.

"Um, yes, three hundred pounds of salmon, please," said Poseidon, acting completely normal.

The deli worker's eyes widened.

"Three hundred pounds of salmon! Are you insane?" he yelled.

Poseidon's eyes narrowed, as if he was contemplating what he could do to the poor worker. Tyson turned and whispered something in his ear.

"Er—I mean, _three _pounds of salmon," said Poseidon.

"There, that's more like it!" said the worker.

He chopped up the pink salmon and weighed it. He wrapped it in the deli paper and gave it to them.

"That would be fifteen dollars, sir," he said.

Poseidon handed him three silver drachma and turned around, walking away.

"Uh, sir, this isn't fifteen dolla—"

Poseidon had turned around and raised his hand. The mist rearranged itself, and now, when you looked at the drachma, it looked like fifteen dollars.

"Never mind," he said.

They both continued walking, and they ended up in the snack aisle. Tyson grabbed fifteen boxes of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese and dumped them in the cart. He then ran away, grabbed something, and ran back to Poseidon.

"Daddy! Look at these Sky Bars! They have gra—gran—granola!" exclaimed Tyson.

"I am sorry, child, but I shall _not _buy anything of Zeus's!" said Poseidon.

"But daddy! These are not Zeus's!" whined Tyson.

"Look at the back," said Poseidon sternly.

Tyson turned the box around and squinted. The back of the box said:

Produced in the Crops of Olympus

Grown by Demeter

Packaged and Marketed by Zeus

Tyson frowned and stomped the floor, leaving a dent in the tile. He put the box back. Poseidon grabbed a pack of Goldfish Crackers.

"These are not goldfish!" he yelled, "but they look like them, so I shall buy them."

He grabbed five bags of the stuff and passed it to Tyson, who dropped them. He picked them up and put them in the cart.

They continued onwards, and Poseidon grabbed some bags of whole wheat bread. Suddenly, Tyson spotted a jar of grape jelly. He also put it in the cart.

"If there is jelly, then where could Tyson find peanut butter?" Tyson asked himself.

His eyes widened. He started sweating. He was hyperventilating. He spotted the last jar of Skippy's Extra Crunchy Peanut Butter. Another kid, about ten years old was walking towards it casually, going to grab the jar.

Tyson started sprinting across the aisle, leaving a mark every time he stepped. He was almost there, 10 feet, 7 feet, 5 feet, 3 feet. BAM! Tyson and the kid grabbed the jar at the same time. Tyson glared down at the little kid.

"MY PEANUT BUTTER!" yelled Tyson, loud enough for the whole store to hear.

Tyson yanked the Peanut Butter out of his hand and walked back to Poseidon. He put the jar back in the cart, smiling. The little kid stood there in shock and walked back to his mother.

They both walked to the check-out counter. The cashier's name was Johanna. She was about 5 foot 4" and had blond hair and gray eyes. Poseidon's eyes widened with shock.

She scanned all their items and the total showed up on the little screen. $108.94.

"One-hundred and eight dollars and ninety-four cents, please," she said cheerfully.

Poseidon's face turned red with anger, but he managed to suppress it. He also grabbed a water bottle and added it to the bill.

After they paid, they walked out of the store. Poseidon had the water bottle in his hands. He walked up to the automatic door and opened the cap and tossed it into the store. The water kept pouring out of the bottle, the flow of water was infinite.

"Foolish daughter of Athena," he chuckled.

The shopping cart transformed back into the trident. The food magically disappeared, it was probably in Poseidon's Olympus Freeze refrigerator back underwater. Water enveloped them again, and they returned back to the palace.

* * *

**So. . . Did you like it? Review and tell me if I should make like a mini series out of all of this, like Tyson and Poseidon going to mortal places. Review my other story: Vince Knight and the Olympians: Rise of Ancients!**

**-cpcboy123**


End file.
